Pilot Jung
by Yoori Michiyo
Summary: Tanpa sengaja aku mulai menyukainya, seperti pesawat terbang ketika kau menyukai seseorang ia akan memacu pesawat itu hingga berhasil terbang. Dan ia berhasil membuat aku terbang lalu aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya - Kim Jaejoong "JJ-2601, aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya"- Jung Yunho Yunjae/ BoyxBoy/Jaejoong/Yunho/Changmin/Junsu/Yoochun/Kyuhyun
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

"Ya Tuhan, aku sudah terlambat" Jaejoong berlari-lari di dalam bandara sambil membawa koper yang ada di tangannya. Hari ini ia akan pergi ke Jeju untuk mengecek pembangunan yang ada di sana. Seharusnya ia akan berangkat kemarin sore dengan pesawat pribadinya tapi ada urusan yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan.

"Aissshhhhh~~~~" ia berbalik ketika sepatu yang ia gunakan terlepas. "Kenapa bisa bangun kesiangan, ini semua karena Kyuhyun" gerutu Jaejoong, ia berlari untuk melakukan _check in._

Kyuhyun adalah adiknya yang masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas. Tadi malam sang adik masuk ke kamarnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya melaporkan perbuatan sang kekasih yang memutuskannya secara sepihak.

Saat itu emosi Jaejoong tersulut, Pria berumur 25 tahun itu mendatangi pacar ah salah lebih tepatnya mantan pacar sang adik, untuk memaki dan memarahinya. Bukan Jaejoong namanya jika tidak membuat malu orang lain.

Hei, dia adalah seorang Kim. Keturunan Kim yang sangat terkenal dengan kekayaan melimpah di bidang _property_ dan juga _designer_. Perusahaan Kim adalah perusahaan yang sangat di segani oleh beberapa kalangan atas. Meskipun Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun adalah keluarga terpandang tapi mereka hidup amat sederhana. Banyak orang yang tidak menyangka bahwa mereka adalah keturunan Kim.

Oh, aku lupa Jaejoong merupakan anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Ia memiliki kakak laki-laki bernama Kim Eunjae. Yang sialnya sang kakak tidak mau menjalankan perusahaan yang ada di keluarganya. Eunjae lebih fokus pada dunia kesehatan. Pria itu bahkan memiliki rumah sakit sendiri. Bagaimana Jaejoong tidak tersiksa sebagai anak kedua dia harus menuruti kemauan sang ayah.

Jaejoong dilatih untuk menjalankan perusahaan Kim Group. Bersama dengan Kyuhyun yang kadang membantunya.

" _HYUUUNGGGGGG!_ TUNGGUUUUU!" Teriak seseorang.

Oh, sial! Ia lupa, dia melupakan seseorang. Sekertarisnya Junsu. Jaejoong berbalik, saat ia berbalik.

 _Bughh_

"Aduh, pantatku!" pekik Jaejoong tidak sengaja saat ia berbalik ingin memanggil Junsu menabrak seseorang.

Jaejoong masih mengusap-ngusap pantatnya yang jatuh mencium lantai yang ada di _Airport_. "Aisshhhh..." gerutunya lagi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya orang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya, kemudian ia meneliti orang yang ada dihadapannya. Dari kaki hingga...

 _'Ya, Tuhan tampan'_ batin Jaejoong.


	2. 1

**Pria yang Menarik**

" _Hyung!_ kau baik-baik saja" panggil Junsu yang membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

Seseorang yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong hanya mengulum senyum dan menggenggam tangannya.

Bolehkah Jaejoong berteriak saat ini. Kalian tahu pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini sungguh tampan, membuat Jaejoong susah untuk berbicara. Apakah kau sudah gila, Kim Jaejoong?

"Tuan, penerbangan pesawat harus segera kita lakukan" ujar salah satu rombongan diantara mereka.

Ah, Jaejoong tahu mereka adalah kru pesawat. Lihatlah pakaian yang digunakan laki-laki yang Jaejoong tabrak tadi, pakaian pilot. Dengan topi yang bertanggar di kepalanya.

Jaejoong sudah berdiri dan memukul-mukul pantatnya yang tadi jatuh. "Lain kali kau harus hati-hati, ehm" kata Pria itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Sial!" desis Jaejoong kemudian ia berbalik," YAK! KAU..." Teriak Jaejoong. Sementara Junsu sudah menarik-narik Jaejoong. " _Hyung_ , sudah-sudah" ujar Junsu.

"DIA" Jaejoong sudah terpekik saat pria itu hanya berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengatakan kata maaf. Kim Jaejoong, bukankah kau yang salah ?

Sementara Yunho sudah berlalu begitu saja masuk ke dalam Bandara.

"Kurang ajar sekali dia, dia pikir dia siapa eoh ? Berani sekali tidak meminta maaf" gerutu Jaejoong yang kini sudah berada di kabin pesawat mencari tempat duduk miliknya.

Ia menatap bingung kenapa ia berada di kabin kelas ekonomi. Jaejoong pun berbalik ketika melihat Junsu hanya tersenyum padanya. " _Mianhae, Hyungie_ kemarin kelas bisnis habis terjual. Yang ada hanya ini" gumam Junsu.

O MY GOD! Celaka dua belas. Sungguh, hari ini hari tersial buat dirinya.

"Kau tahu ini hari apa hah?" marah Jaejoong.

"Hari Rabu" polos Junsu.

"KAU..." Jaejoong ingin memukul Junsu, namun pria itu langsung melindungi dirinya dengan kedua mulut yang mencibir. Ia lalu menatap ke depan, disana ada Pramugari yang tersenyum padanya.

"Maaf Tuan, anda duduk dimana ?" Junsu langsung memberikan tiket miliknya dan juga Jaejoong.

"KIM KYUHYUN AWAS KAU!" Desis Jaejoong tajam.

Tidak sampai disitu kesialan Jaejoong pun berlanjut saat ia sudah duduk di kursi bersama dengan Junsu. _Oke_! Mungkin ini hanya penerbangan 45 menit ke Jeju. Tapi Setidaknya ia harus mendapatkan fasilitas yang nyaman bukan.

Ia pergi kesana untuk mengurus perusahaan designer milik keluarganya. Apa kata dunia jika ia kini duduk di pesawat dengan kelas ekonomi. Tuhan! ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah tertawa Ayahnya ketika ia duduk disini.

Benar, Jaejoong selalu hidup sederhana. Bahkan dari mereka yang ada disini tidak tahu keberadaan Jaejoong yang merupakan Direktur salah satu perusahaan terkemuka di Seoul.

"Hah!" helaan nafas Jaejoong membuat Junsu menoleh.

"Setidaknya aku akan mengiyakan fasilitas dari Ayah" gumam Jaejoong.

Junsu hanya tertunduk dan tersenyum melihat kelakuan Direkturnya.

Hei! siapa suruh ia di fasilitasi berbagai macam tapi Jaejoong tidak menginginkannya. Memang sih ketika Jaejoong berangkat kemana pun ia akan di sediakan pesawat pribadi milik keluarganya. Sehingga Lelaki menawan itu tidak susah-susah berdempet-dempet dengan penumpang yang lain.

Ini bukan salahnya bukan, melainkan Jaejoong sendiri yang meminta untuk tidak memakai pesawat pribadi. Sialnya mereka mendapatkan fasilitas yang dibawah rata-rata. Itu penurut mengamatan Junsu.

"Aku ingin beristirahat Junsu- _yah_ , jika sudah sampai bangun kan aku" Jaejoong pun selama di perjalanan tertidur.

Junsu pun akhirnya bernafas lega, akhirnya bosnya tertidur juga. Setidaknya Jaejoong didalam pesawat tidak terlalu cerewet, seperti biasanya.

Pesawat mendarat dengan sempurna di Bandara Jeju. Junsu menggoyang-goyangkan badan Jaejoong yang masih pulas tertidur. " _Hyung_ , kita sudah sampai" gumam Junsu.

" _Hyung_ " panggil Junsu lagi.

"Eum, nanti Junsu- _yah_ aku masih ngantuk" gumam Jaejoong.

" _Hyung_ kita sudah di tunggu" gerutu Junsu lagi memengang bahu Jaejoong.

"YAK! KIM JUNSU BISA KAH KAU MEMBERIKU WAKTU!" Teriak Jaejoong.

Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka yang tadi sibuk mengambil barang di bagasi atas pesawat menoleh menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang melihat keadaan sekitar langsung beringsung dan masuk kembali ke dalam selimut. "Mereka melihatku, bodoh!" bisik Jaejoong.

Junsu yang melihat orang-orang yang tadi terdiam langsung meminta maaf kepada mereka. Ya Tuhan! bosnya ini melebihi dari adiknya.

Tanpa mereka tahu ada dua pasang mata yang tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jaejoong. Ia memberikan salam kepada penumpang yang akan turun bersama dengan awak kabin yang ada di pesawat.

"Menarik" gumamnya.

 _ **Bip**_ **.**

 _Kami sudah menunggu anda Tuan muda, di depan pesawat._

Jaejoong memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam jasnya. Ia mengintip sebentar sudah lumayan sepi. Ia tersenyum dan melirik Junsu, Junsu pun melirik Jaejoong. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala. Ia akan melihatkan kekuasaannya siapa dirinya sebenarnya kepada orang-orang itu. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong.

Setelah keadaan aman Jaejoong langsung membuka selimutnya, Junsu langsung berdiri mempersilahkan Jaejoong berjalan terlebih dahulu. Jaejoong juga menaikkan kepalanya dan berjalan angkuh.

Pramugari yang kini berada di depan pintu keluar pesawat pun tersenyum mengejek setelah aksi yang dilakukan Jaejoong tadi. Begitu pun _Co-Pilot_ yang ber- _nametag_ Park Yoochun bahkan tertawa.

"Sial" bisik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari ia mengenal sosok Pria yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Dia adalah Pria yang tadi menabraknya secara tidak sengaja. Bukan, bukan Pria itu melainkan dia yang menabrak pria itu.

"Terimakasih semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan" Pria itu membungkukkan badannya.

Jaejoong tahu pria itu mengejeknya. Ia ingin marah tetapi ...

"Tuan muda kau sudah sampai " tiba-tiba seorang pria berumur 50 tahun muncul dari pintu keluar pesawat memberikan hormat pada Jaejoong.

"Eum, aku sudah sampai Manager Song" Jawab Jaejoong.

Sementara Awak Kabin yang ada di sana terkejut saat melihat beberapa _Bodyguard_ berdiri berjejer di tangga pesawat. Dan beberapa mobil mahal sudah menunggu.

"Terimakasih kembali, Pilot ..." Jaejoong melirik ke arah baju Pria itu sebelah kiri dekat kantong seragamnya _'Jung Yunho' ._ "Ekhm" deham Jaejoong. " Pilot Jung Yunho" lanjutnya lagi dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Semua _bodyguard_ memberikan hormat pada Jaejoong yang turun dari pesawat. Yunho, Pria itu masih menatap kepergian Jaejoong dan tersenyum kecil. "Jaejoong" lirih Yunho.

Setelah beristirahat Jaejoong keluar dari _resort_ milik keluarganya. Ah! Perjalanan itu sungguh melelahkan menggunakan pesawat tadi siang.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya, ia ingin berjalan-jalan menyusuri pantai yang ada di Jeju. Sebelum besok ia mengadakan rapat yang mengharuskan dirinya berpikir keras.

Namun kilasan bayangan seorang Jung Yunho menghampiri dirinya. Ketika Pilot itu tersenyum padanya, kemudian mengucapkan kata-kata terimakasih. Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong apa kau sudah gila! jangan gila Jaejoong, hilangkan semua fantasimu. gerutunya dalam hati.

Jaejoong sudah menginjakkan kakinya di pasir pantai. Ah! resort milik keluarganya ini dibelakangnya menghadap pantai. Jadi sewaktu-waktu, ia bisa berjalan-jalan di pantai jika ia mau. Resortnya juga menyatu dengan Hotel yang beberapa tahun ini ia bangun. Baru-baru ini ia mengepakkan sayap selain di bidang Property dan Designer Jaejoong juga mulai membangun Hotel yang sudah berjalan selama 3 tahun ini.

"Ramai" gumam Jaejoong.

Mungkin ini adalah musim semi jadi banyak pengunjung yang mengunjungi hotelnya. Jaejoong berjalan di pasir sambil menendang-nendang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya melihat kakinya yang sudah terbalut oleh pasir pantai.

Ia tersenyum sambil mengumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas. Dan...

 _Brukkk_

Jaejoong menabrak lagi. "Aishhh!" aejoong sudah ingin marah pada Pria yang kini ada di hadapannya. Namun, ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan ...

 _Deg_

"Kau?" tanya Pria itu.


	3. 2

**Lagi ….**

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya ketika orang yang tidak asing kembali ia tabrak.

OH! EM JI!

Kenapa hari ini ia harus bertemu dengan pria ini untuk ke sekian kalinya? Kenapa bukan yang lain semacam Brad Pit mungkin atau siapapun jangan pria yang tadi ia tabrak saat ia terburu-buru dari bandara Seoul.

Tuhan, apakah inikah suratan?

"Kau lagi" senyuman itu entah mengapa membuat pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah.

Pria yang kini ada dihadapannnya menggunakan kemeja berwarna biru dengan celana pendek berwarna putih serta menggunakan _Tshirt_ berwarna putih. Belum lagi rambutnya yang berantakkan terkena angin laut. _What the hell!_ Jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

Pria yang ada dihadapannya itu yang dia ketahui bernama Jung Yunho. Eum, pasti kalian tahu bukan siapa Jung Yunho ?

Yah, dia adalah pilot yang tadi tidak sengaja Jaejoong tabrak dan bertemu di pesawat yang Jaejoong tumpangi.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya berulang kali menormalkan nafasnya. Entahlah, Yunho berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dengan pakaian santai.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari bibir _plum_ Jaejoong.

Yunho tergelak melihat tingkah Jaejoong," tentu saja aku beristirahat" singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Apa kau mencoba mengikutiku eoh?" Jaejoong menyelidiki kini wajahnya sudah ada di hadapan Yunho. Membuat pria itu menahan nafas. "Hayo, kau mengikutiku bukan!" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Dan Yunho kembali tertawa. Ya Tuhan! sebenarnya pria yang ada dihadapannya ini berumur berapa, ehm? Tingkahnya seperti adik sepupunya saja yang berumur 19 tahun.

Yunho memundurkan tubuhnya agar menghindar dari Jaejoong. "Perusahan memang memfasilitasi untuk menginap disini" ujar Yunho. Pria itu kemudian berbalik.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu dengan rambut jamurnya yang entah mengapa membuat Yunho gemas saat pria tampan itu menoleh.

Yunho kemudian berbalik kembali berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. " Dan kau..." Yunho menunjuk Jaejoong tepat diatas dahinya. "Sedang apa kau disini, ehm?"

"Aku" tunjuk Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. "Tentu saja aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, bodoh" seru Jaejoong. "Hei, kau tahu kamu belum meminta maaf padaku karena kau menabrakku" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Bukankah kau yang menabrakku? kenapa aku yang harus minta maaf padamu?" kali ini Yunho tidak ingin kalah dari pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Enak saja, kau pikir kau bisa melarikan diri hah! Aku ini adalah seorang Kim, dan seorang Kim tidak akan meminta maaf. Kau tahu jika aku meminta maaf aku akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Jika sudah begitu aku pasti akan terus melakukannya. Kau tahu pantatku ini masih sakit. Bisa saja kan ada kepatahan tulang pada pantatku. Atau mungkin pantatku akan di operasi. Kau mengerti tidak?"

Ya Tuhan! pria yang kini ada dihadapannya ini sungguh ajaib. Yunho hanya bertanya beberapa pertanyaan dia sudah berbicara kemana-mana. Yunho tertawa karena baru kali ini mendapatkan ceramah yang sangat panjang. Bahkan kereta api pun sempat terputus.

Yunho berjalan mendekat ke telinga yang ia ketahui bernama Jaejoong. Karena ia tidak sengaja mendengarkannya tadi saat di pesawat. "Apa perlu aku melihatnya?" bisik Yunho.

 _Blussshhh_

Wajah Jaejoong sudah memerah karena ucapan mesum Pria yang ada dihadapannya ini. Jaejoong salah tingkah. Kemudian.

"Ihhhhhhh!RASAKAN... HAHAHAHAHA..."

"ADUH! SIAL" Seru Yunho.

Kalian mau tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong? Pria itu menginjak kaki Yunho kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yunho. Ia berlari kencang. Entahlah, yang jelas pikiran Jaejoong harus menghilang dari Pria mesum yang bernama Jung Yunho.

 _Dok_

 _Dok_

 _Dok_

"SU-IEEEEE!" Teriak Jaejoong sambil menggedor kamar Junsu. "SU-IEEEE, BUKA PINTUNYAAA!" Kembali ia berteriak kencang.

 _Cleck_

Junsu terbangun dari tidurnya dan membukakan pintu untuk bosnya. Kesadaran Junsu pun masih belum terkumpul tapi Jaejoong sudah menerobos untuk masuk.

"Aissshhh! Kenapa aku bertemu dengan pria itu lagi ? Ia juga mengatakan hal-hal yang mesum, eung... itu sangat menjijikkan. Seharusnya aku bertemu dengan Christiano Ronaldo bukan dia. Sudah pantatku menjadi korban, lalu tadi jidatku yang menjadi korban. Rasakan! siapa suruh dia berkata mesum seperti itu" dumel Jaejoong yang membuat Junsu bingung.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria imut itu.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya," jika dibilang baik aku akan baik. tapi..." dia menggelengkan kepalanya. " Tidak ini tidak baik" Jaejoong duduk di kursi yang ada di kamar Junsu.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang terjadi?" Junsu duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Hah! ini ancaman di negara api, Su-ie" gumam Jaejoong.

" _MWOOOO?"_ Junsu terkejut mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Jika Jaejoong sudah mengatakan hal itu berarti perusahaan dalam keadaan gawat. " APA PERUSAHAAN MENGALAMI SESUATU" Pekik Junsu yang langsung berlari mengambil laptopnya di tas yang ia taruh dilemari.

"Bukan itu" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

Junsu menghentikan aksi paniknya. " Lalu?" Junsu bertanya balik.

"Kau tahu pilot yang saat kita datang ke sini. Dan aku tidak sengaja menabraknya?" Junsu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat Jaejoong dengan antusias menceritakan pertemuannya kembali dengan pilot yang bernama Yunho.

"Kurang ajar sekali dia ingin melihat pantatku" seru Jaejoong.

Sementara Junsu hanya melongo kemudian memijat keningnya. Oh, Tuhan! Jaejoong memang pintar, tapi terkadang ia sedikit labil. Jaejoong yang sekarang berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang ada di kantor. Ia bisa menjelma menjadi Jaejoong yang tegas dan berwibawa. Ia juga memiliki pemikiran yang hebat diusianya yang menginjak 25 tahun.

Sementara adiknya yang berumur 19 tahun Kim Kyuhyun yang terkadang suka menjahili sang Kakak juga tergolong sama. Mereka memiliki sifat yang serupa. Ah, namanya juga kakak adi. itulah yang ada di pikiran Junsu.

"Apakah pantatku ini lebih seksi dari pantatmu, Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

Junsu yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba saja tersedak dengan saat pria imut itu ingin minum air yang ada di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya.

 _Uhuukk_

"Enak saja" gumam Junsu.

Junsu berbalik ingin menghampiri bosnya yang kini sedang senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Mungkin kah ?

"Besok kita akan berangkat ke New York, Yun. Setelah Ke Seoul, setelah ke New York kita akan ke Kanada" pria dengan jidat lebar itu duduk di hadapan Yunho dengan membawa kertas yang merupakan jadwal penerbangan mereka.

Pria itu menatap Yunho dengan bingung. Pasalnya, Pria tampan itu kini tengan senyum-senyum sendiri. Seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yunho.

"Dia menarik" Yoochun menatap arah yang Yunho lihat.

 _Whaattt_! Apa dia menyukai BoA ? BoA adalah pramugari pesawat mereka. Bisa dibilang wanita itu adalah kru dari pesawat mereka.

"Kau menyukai BoA?" tanya Yoochun.

Eh?

Yunho menoleh dan melihat Yoochun," sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Yunho salah tingkah.

"Sejak jaman dinosaurus" sebal Yoochun, sementara Yunho tertawa.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai BoA?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Menyukainya?" bingung Yunho. "Aku tidak menyukainya, Chun- _ah_ " jelas Yunho.

"Lalu kenapa kau menatapnya seperti tadi?" Yoochun kembali mengintrogasi Yunho.

"Hah! itu bukan urusanmu, ah satu lagi aku tidak menyukai BoA. Kau salah sangka" Yunho berdiri dan meninggalkan Yoochun yang bertanya-tanya.

"Jika tidak suka kenapa dia tadi menatap BoA" gumam Yoochun dan mengikuti Yunho pergi keluar dari _cafe_ itu.

Yunho berjalan menuju Resort tempat ia menginap bersama Yoochun di sampingnya. Pria itu berjalan sambil memasukkan tangan kanannay ke dalam saku celananya. Eum, mungkin ia terlihat sangat seksi kau tahu dengan gaya _cool_ nya dapat menyihir siapapun.

Tanpa sengaja langkahnya berhenti saat ia melihat seseorang dari kejauhan yang tengah asik berbincang dengan rekannya. Masih di hari yang sama, namun bedanya Pria itu kini bersama temannya.

"Kau kenapa ?" Yoochun bertanya saat Yunho menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kita berjodoh?" lirih Yunho.

"Hah?"


	4. 3

**Ciuman Pertama**

Pagi ini Yunho terbagun dengan wajah yang sumringah. Berulang kali ia bermimpi kembali bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Ia masih asik bergelung di balik selimutnya, tersenyum ketika mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka. Jaejoong, pria itu sudah mulai masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Bahkan sampai ke mimpinya.

Yunho tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Pertemuan pertama mereka memang terbilang buruk, tapi entahlah dia sangat senang ketika pria itu berbicara panjang lebar pada dirinya. Tanpa ia minta.

Pria itu berbeda dengan mantan-mantan Yunho. Para mantan Yunho selalu mejaga _image_ didepan matanya. Padahal menurutnya itu hal yang membosankan. Semua mantan kekasihnya terlihat membosankan, ketika mereka bermanja-manja padanya bahkan meminta ini dan itu hal yang membuat Yunho memutar bola matanya.

Yunho memang seorang Pilot terkenal, ia di kenal berwibawa, pendiam, dan kalian harus tahu dia adalah pria yang tampan. Diumurnya yang menginjak ke 28 ia sudah memenuhi kriteria pria idaman. Tak jarang ,terkadang para penumpang yang ada di kabin pesawat ia bawa tertarik pada Yunho.

Yunho jarang pulang ke rumah karena seorang pilot yang mengharuskan dirinya terbang paling maksimal 30 jam selama seminggusesuai ketentuan _International Civil Aviation Organization (ICAO)_. Ia juga jarang pulang ke rumah karena ketika ia libur Yunho pasti berada di negara lain. Hal yang membuat ibunya selalu mengubunginya melalui telepon.

Kembali ke Yunho. Ia hanya bisa mengulas senyum ketika melihat dirinya di kaca. Yunho sudah bangun dari tidurnya, hari ini ia harus berangkat ke Seoul sesuai jadwalnya. Ia tidak akan bertemu lagi pada pria itu.

Yunho menatap dirinya di cermin. Ia seperti remaja kasmaran yang bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya. Yunho terkekeh melihat penampakkan dirinya. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _Cleck_

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Yunho terseyum sendiri di cermin. Apa yang sedang dilakukan pria tampan itu? Ini sudah mau mendekati jam 9 pagi dan mereka harus _take off_ jam 11.00. Apa yang dilakukan Yunho hanya tersenyum tidak jelas ?

"Yunho kau belum siap?" tegur Yoochun karena ia sudah siap, sementara bus penjemput pun sudah menunggu mereka.

"Eum, aku akan bersiap" seperti orang bodoh Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Sepertinya penyakit jatuh cintanya sudah mulai bereaksi" gumam Yoochun kemudian duduk di sofa.

Sementara itu di _resort_ yang berbeda ...

"Astaga! _Hyung_! bangun" Junsu membangunkan Jaejoong yang kini masih terbuai mimpi.

"Su-ie 15 menit lagi" gumam Jaejoong.

" _MWOOOO_!" _Hyung!_ BANGGUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!" Teriak Junsu dan kali ini Jaejoong langsung terduduk karena terkejut.

"YAK! BISAKAH KAU MEMBANGUNKANKU SECARA HALUS" Jaejoong melempar bantal yang ada di sekitarnya ke Junsu.

" _Hyung_! ini sudah jam 9 dan rapat akan dimulai jam 10 kau harus bersiap" gerutu Junsu.

"Ya! Ya! Junsu- _yah_ aku tahu itu jangan buat ke gaduhan" marah Jaejoong. " Kau tahu jika kau membangunkanku secara paksa akan mengakibatkan kepalaku sakit. Jika sudah sakit aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Jika sudah begitu kau mau bertanggung jawab, EOH!" pekik Jaejoong.

"Hah! seharusnya kau tadi aku siram air dingin _Hyung_!" omel Junsu tak kalah.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Jaejoong akan melempar bantal lagi ke wajah Junsu. Namun pria imut itu langsunglari dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Sial, kenapa aku mempunyai asisten seperti dia 11 12 dengan ibu Kim jika sudah marah-marah" gerutu Jaejoong turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Eum, Junsu memang sangat mirip dengan ibunya, jika ia susah bangun maka ibunya akan berteriak-teriak seperti orang yang tidak di kasih jatah oleh Ayahnya. Teriakkannya bahkan melebihi 5 oktaf.

Jaejoong langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Hah! sepertinya berendam dengan air hangat akan mengurangi stressnya terhadap asistennya.

Yunho sudah bersiap, ia sudah mengenakan seragamnya dan juga topi khusus pilot. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. "Eum, sempurna" gumamnya.

Yoochun yang memperhatikan Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada sahabatnya ini. Ah, aku lupa mengatakannya Yoochun merupakan sahabat Yunho. Mereka sejak sekolah menengah atas sudah bersahabat, saat Yunho mengambil jurusan sekolah penerbangan di Amerika.

Sampai mereka menjadi pilot dan _co_ -pilot bersama dan menerbangkan pesawat itu bersama. Yoochun tahu bagaimana kebiasaan Yunho,bahkan ketika Yunho jatuh cinta ia akan memiliki sikap _absurd_. _Yah!_ bisa dibilang seperti sekarang ini.

" _Jja_ , kita berangkat" ucap Yunho. Ia membawa koper miliknya keluar dari kamar hotel diikuti oleh Yoochun.

Rekan-rekan _kru_ nya sudah menunggu di _lobby_ hotel.

Sampai ...

"Ya Tuhaaaaannn! aku telat..." Seru seseorang dari arah belakang Yunho.

Pria tampan itu menoleh dan melihat seorang Pria menawan berlari yang diikuti beberapa pengawal dan juga asistennya yang sedang berlari mengikutinya.

Jaejoong, pria itu adalah Jaejoong. Karena ketiduran akhirnya Jaejoong melupakan rapat penting yang akan ia pimpin. _What_ _the hell_! Jaejoong merupakan atasan yang sangat displin sekaligus ceroboh. Hal yang membuat Junsu kembali berteriak sekali lagi pada pagi itu ketika jam menunjukkan pukut 09.55 dimana 5 menit lagi akan dimulai rapat.

" _Oh ghoost_!" ketika beberapa berkas bercecer ketika ia membawanya secara terburu-buru.

Ia berbalik dan mengambil beberapa berkas. Begitupun juga para pengawal yang membantunya. Sementara Junsu sudah menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Ya Tuhan, aku sudah telat..." kata-kata Jaejoong berhenti saat dia mengambil sebuah kertas yang ada di kaki seseorang. Ia melihat sepatu yang digunakan orang ini. "Semoga bukan dia" gumam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong perlahan namun pasti mengangkat wajahnya, menelusuri siapakah orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Dan…

 _Deg_

Jaejoong menahan nafasnya, pria itu sungguh tampan dengan balutan seragam yang ia kenakan. Oh _My God!_ geram Jaejoong dalam hati.

Sementara Yunho hanya diam dan memungut kertas yang ada di kakinya. "Ini milikmu" suara bariton Yunho memecahkan keterpakuan Jaejoong akan tatapannya pada Yunho.

"Ya, itu milikku" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia akan mengambil kertas yang kini berada di tangan Yunho. Namun, pria tampan itu tidak memberikannya. Membuat Jaejoong mendengus kesal," YAK! KAU TAHU AKU SUDAH TELAT, BODOH!" Teriak Jaejoong.

" _Hyung!_ Apa yang kau lakukan cepat rapat akan dimulai" pekik Junsu.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong sudah menahan nafasnya. Ada debaran yang sulit dia hentikan. "Aku akan memberikanmu ini tapi berikan kartu namamu" Jaejoong langsung menoleh ketika Yunho mengatakan hal itu.

Kemudian Pria menawan itu mendorong tubuh Yunho. Ia meniup poninya, jika sudah begitu Jaejoong sudah kesal. "YAK! KAU!" Seru Jaejoong. "Benar-benar membuatku kesal, bukan-bukan kesal tapi aku akan marah" Jaejoong kembali bersuara nyaring sehingga membuat para pengunjung yang ada di hotel melihat Jaejoong.

Yunho yang melihat sikap Jaejoong, hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ya Tuhan! Pria itu sungguh lucu.

Jaejoong langsung berdiri di hadapan Yunho," Kenapa kau tertawa, hah!" pekik Jaejoong.

Junsu yang melihatnya langsung menarik Jaejoong," _Hyung_! Sudah…Kita akan telat!" ucap Junsu.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Junsu. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan Junsu- _yah_ aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya" Jaejoong berjalan ke arah Yunho.

" _Aiiissshhh_!"

"Kau..." tunjuk Jaejoong.

 _CUP_

Sebelum Jaejoong berkata-kata Yunho sudah lebih dulu mencium bibir Jaejoong yang masih perawan. Membuat Pria itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

Ya Tuhan!


	5. 4

**Pria yang**

 **Menjengkelkan**

Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya berkonsentrasi sedari tadi. Melihat _kliennya_ yang kini sedang menjelaskan rancangan bangunan yang akan mereka berikan pada butik yang akan mereka bangun.

Kejadian yang membuat Jaejoong tidak akan melupakan pria yang seenak jidatnya mencium Jaejoong. Parahnya semua itu disaksikan oleh para pengunjung hotelnya. Bukan Jaejoong namanya jika ia tidak kebakaran jenggot. Sampai sekarang wajahnya pun masih memerah. Jika diingat-ingat lagi ia bodoh sekali, bahkan menikmati ciuman dari pilot itu.

"Aiissshhhhh!" Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya dan melempar berkas yang tadi sempat ia pegang.

Junsu yang melihat kelakukan labil bosnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Jika saja Junsu tidak berteriak mungkin saja insiden ciuman itu akan berlangsung lama. Junsu teringat saat Jaejoong menggerutu kemudian menginjak kaki pria yang mengenakan pakaian pilot.

 _Cup_

 _Ciuman itu berlangsung begitu saja. Entahlah sedari tadi Yunho melihat bibir Jaejoong yang terus saja mengomel. Ia berpikir kalau ia mencium bibir pria itu bagaimana rasanya, yah? itulah yang ada di pikiran Yunho._

 _Saat Jaejoong mengomel tidak jelas, Yunho memberanikan diri untuk mencium._

 _Manis. batin Yunho._

 _Pria tampan itu memberanikan diri untuk menggerakkan bibirnya. Ia ingin merasakan bibir itu lebih dalam lagi._

 _"YAKKKK, HYUNGGG!" Pekik Seseorang yang langsung menarik Jaejoong._

 _"Sial!" gerutu Jaejoong. "Kau..." Pria yang bernama Jaejoong itu memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang._

 _"Manis" lirih Yunho yang dapat di dengar oleh Jaejoong._

 _"Manis. Manis. Memang bibirku cokelat" gerutu Jaejoong. Yunho kembali tergelak._

 _"Kita sudah terlambat, Hyung! Oh Tuhan, kenapa kau melibatkan drama percintaan ini disaat yang tidak tepat" gerutu Junsu._

 _Takkk!_

 _Jaejoong memukul kepala Junsu. "Aduh!" Junsu memegangi kepalanya._

 _"Ingat ya kau Pria brengsek!" Jaejoong berjalan mendekat lagi ke arah Yunho. " KAU TAHU BIBIRKU INI SUDAH TIDAK PERAWAN BODOH!. IHHH RASAKAN!" Teriak Jaejoong menginjak kaki Yunho untuk kedua kalinya. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang mengaduh ke sakitan._

 _"Setidaknya aku sudah mendapatkan bibirmu" gumam Yunho._

Sampai masuk ke kabin pesawat Yunho sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Pertemuan keempatnya dengan Jaejoong merupakan hal yang _ekstrim_. Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal gila ini, ketika ia bertemu dengan orang yang ia kenal.

Menciumnya?

Hello! Bahkan ketika pria tampan itu memiliki pacar sekalipun ia jarang mencium wanita atau pria yang menjadi pacarnya. Menurut Yunho mereka tidak pernah menarik di matanya.

Sekalipun menarik, itu tidak akan memulai duluan.

Entahlah bersama dengan Jaejoong ada suatu magnet yang membuat dirinya ingin selalu berada di dekat pria menawan itu. Meskipun Jaejoong selalu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, tapi hal itu membuat harinya menjadi berwarna.

Yoochun yang melihat Yunho sedang tersenyum bahagia. Yoochun juga tidak menyangka Yunho yang pendiam akan membuat hal gila seperti tadi. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasa penasarannya kemarin pun sudah terbaca. Ternyata Yunho menyukai penumpang yang kemarin sempat membuat kegaduhan di kabin pesawat.

"Kita harus _take off_. BoA sudah memberi tahu" Yoochun duduk di kursinya sementara Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka sudah berada di _Nose section_ dimana terdapat ruang kontrol pesawat yang bernama _cockpit_.

 _ **"**_ _Flight attendants...please prepare doors for departure / opening and cross check_ _ **"**_ Yunho berbicara dengan _Kru_ pesawat yang bertugas di kabin pesawat.

 _ **"**_ _Door closed, slide armed and crosscheck_ _ **"**_ suara BoA terdengar dari seberang sana. Menggunakan telepon yang ada di pesawat. Ini adalah alat penghubung antara awak pesawat dengan pilot dan _co-_ pilot yang biasanya ada di pesawat.

 _"Cabin Ready for takeoff"_ sekali lagi suara BoA memberitahu Yunho.

 _"_ _Cabin ready for take off_ **"** kata Yunho kepada semua penumpang dan pada menara pengendali bandara.

 _'Semoga kita bertemu lagi di tempat yang kita tidak ketahui, Pria menawanku'_ batin Yunho.

Sudah satu dua minggu baik Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak bertemu kembali. Yunho sibuk dengan jadwal terbangnya, sementara Jaejoong sibuk mengurus perusahaannya.

Sejak pulang dari Jeju, Jaejoong kembali ke rumah utama. Itu dikarenakan Ibunya akan datang dari Jepang bersama dengan Ayahnya. Semenjak pulang itu pula Jaejoong selalu marah-marah. Entahlah apa yang membuat dirinya begitu jengkel. Tapi juga ia merindukan seseorang.

Bahkan Kyuhyun sang adik terkena imbasnya. Kalian tahu waktu Jaejoong terlambat naik pesawat dan Junsu memesankan pesawat ekonomis. Itu dikarenakan adiknya yang semalaman menangis karena putus dari pacarnya.

Ya Tuhan, diumur yang menginjak 19 tahun membuat Jaejoong geram pada sikap adiknya. Kalian tahu kenapa setelah Jaejoong memaki dan memarahi pacar adiknya, mereka kembali menjalin hubungan. Hal yang membuat ia ingin menggantung Kyuhyun saat hari itu juga. Ketika ia menemukan fakta dari Junsu.

" _Hyung!_ apa kau marah padaku ?" Kyuhyun sudah duduk di ruang kerjanya.

Selama dua minggu ini tiap bertemu dengan adiknya selalu saja ia bertanya seperti itu. Alasan Kyuhyun, ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Changmin. Ini _lah_ yang membuat Jaejoong ingin memukul kepala adiknya.

"Apa kau tidak bosah, heh? Setiap hari bertanya itu terus" ketus Jaejoong.

" _Hyung_!" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Kau pergi saja sana" usir Jaejoong kembali tenggelam dalam dokumen yang kini ia baca.

"HAH! Kau menyebalkan" Kyuhyun langsung mengambil tasnya yang tadi ia taruh di sofa dan pergi menuju ruangannya.

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas. Bayang-bayang Yunho kembali menghatuinya. Kertas yang ia pegang bahkan menampilkan gambar pilot menyebalkan itu.

"ASTAGA! ASTAGAAA!" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan melempar dokumen itu.

"Ya, Tuhan! Apa aku sudah gila?" Jaejoong berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. "Membayangkan pilot mesum itu" gerutu Jaejoong lagi.

"Hah!" Ia berdiri kemudia mengambil jasnya yang tersampir di kursinya lalu memakainya. " Sepertinya aku harus mencari udara segar, bisa gila aku terus mengingatnya. Jika sudah gila membayangkannya, itu artinya otakku sedikit koslet. Kalau sudah begini aku harus bagaimana" ujar Jaejoong yang berjalan keluar.

Junsu yang menangkap ucapan Jaejoong hanya terkikik geli. Pasalnya beberapa hari ini Jaejoong sering uring-uringan tidak jelas. Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang mala rindu.

Jaejoong memasuki _cafe_ yang ada di dekat kantornya. Ia berjalan menuju kasir. " _Cappucino_ " kata Jaejoong kepada kasir.

Pria tinggi yang ada disebelahnya menoleh. " _Hyung_ " suara itu Jaejoong sangat mengenalinya.

"Shim Changmin" desis Jaejoong.

Orang yang mendengar namanya di sebut hanya nyengir tanpa ada dosa. " _Hyung_ , apa kabar?" basa-basi Changmin.

Pria tinggi itu tahu sebentar lagi Jaejoong akan mengeluarkan tanduknya. Oh Tuhan! dia harus menyelamatkan dirinya. "Dari sekian banyaknya Pria kenapa adikku memilih dirimu yang selalu menyakitinya. Bukan hanya menyakitinya tapi terkadang kau membuatnya terluka. Dan itu sebabnya aku ingin memukulmu, SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung memukul kepala Changmin. Bahkan rasanya ia ingin membunuh Changmin saat ini juga. Kenapa adiknya begitu cinta sama Pria jelek ini.

"Aduh! _Hyung_! Ampun!" pekik Changmin.

"KAU KENAPA KAU SUKA SEKALI MENYAKITI ADIKKU!" Teriak Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak menyakitinya, tapi kemarin itu aku memberikannya kejutan" kata Changmin.

"Kejutan" aksi pukul memukul Jaejoong berhenti begitu saja. " Kejutan?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Ya! aku melamarnya, _Hyung_ " ujar Changmin sambil mengusap lengannya yang sakit.

 _Clining_

Seorang Pria masuk ke dalam _Cafe_. Ia melihat kesekelilingnya. Mengernyit saat melihat sepupunya yang megusap-ngusap pipinya. Lalu ia melihat seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicara sepupunya itu.

Yunho pria itu tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang menjadi lawan bicara Changmin yang merupakan adik sepupunya. Ia berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu.

"Makanya kau jangan salah paham" lirih Changmin.

"APA KAU BILANG!" Pekik Jaejoong yang akan memukul Changmin. Namun, seseorang menahan tangannya. "Aissshhh! aku sedang marah pada bocah tengil ini. Kenapa kau...?" kata-katanya berhenti saat ia melihat tidak percaya siapa Pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Jaejoong- _shi_ " senyum Yunho.

Sementara Jaejoong terdiam terpaku melihat kedatangan Yunho. Ah, seperti mimpi. itu lah yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong.


End file.
